Usuario discusión:Yubel270797
Que buena imagen de San Fierro ehhh, la puedes nominar para destacada . Un saludo -- 19:15 7 nov 2008 (UTC) Grax amigote lo tendre en cuenta --Yubel270797 16:44 22 nov 2008 (UTC)Jaden--Yubel270797 16:44 22 nov 2008 (UTC) Oye ya nomine la imágen y espero que votes por ella --Yubel270797 01:49 23 nov 2008 (UTC)Jaden TH--Yubel270797 01:49 23 nov 2008 (UTC) Central de securicars No se llama central de securicars sino San Andreas Federal Mint, osea que es la "reserva federal" no una central de furgonetas, nada solo eso, para que sepas porque deshice la edición.--mascaracan 20:32 21 nov 2008 (UTC) Bueno, no sabía de eso, gracias por decirmelo, era que "creía" que se llamaba así, bueno gracias por el dato. --Yubel270797 16:44 22 nov 2008 (UTC)Jaden--Yubel270797 16:44 22 nov 2008 (UTC) compatriota hi how are you?? well, i'm Donaldlove57, GTE's adinistrator xD... yeah im 4 U.s.A and i like know that a friend for my country jeje is in this site.. well if you have a question i'm here..bye -- 18:18 22 nov 2008 (UTC) Me too, I'm Gángster Tommy (pero hablo mejor en español jaja).-- 20:55 24 nov 2008 (UTC) Speak Spanish, I speak English with Americans --Yubel270797 21:03 24 nov 2008 (UTC) Jaden TH --Yubel270797 21:03 24 nov 2008 (UTC) Nominaciones a imágenes destacadas Oigan nomine a una imagen para imagen destacada de diciembre, quiero saber si un usuario puede nominar una imagen de un mes a otro, por favor espero que respondan. Esta es la imagen, diganme si les gusta. yolo hago x tu ok!-- 02:02 1 dic 2008 (UTC) Si, pera ya la nomine yo --Yubel270797 01:38 2 dic 2008 (UTC) Jaden TH --Yubel270797 01:38 2 dic 2008 (UTC) Un artículo muy útil (y largo) Oigan empecé a hacer un mini artículo, necesito su opinión para seguir editandolo. Para ver el artículo vean aqui Pizarrón de importación y exportación, luego vean la parte que dice ¿¿¿Donde encuentro los autos??? --Yubel270797 22:29 6 dic 2008 (UTC) Jaden TH --Yubel270797 22:29 6 dic 2008 (UTC) Liberty Tree Por mi se podria hacer ;). Saludoss!!! -- 17:23 25 dic 2008 (UTC) :Pero yo no voy a participar eee xD. Yo solo te he dicho que por mi se puede hacer, pero que yo no voi a participar xD. -- 17:26 25 dic 2008 (UTC) cerOKilled --Yubel270797 18:00 25 dic 2008 (UTC)James TH--Yubel270797 18:00 25 dic 2008 (UTC) Tenes Razon Creo que deveriamos crear nuesta propia sucursal de liberty tree --Sims bergonzoni Sims bergonzoni 18:23 25 dic 2008 (UTC) Sucursal online No entiendo muy bien tu idea, ¿como se haría?--mascaracan 19:41 25 dic 2008 (UTC) Liberty Tree Claro, lo haremos pero empezaremos el domingo. de paso, que es una sucursal?-- 02:09 26 dic 2008 (UTC) LT Oye, ¿Qué es una sucursal? -- 02:31 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Bigdadi Estoy de acuerdo en hacer una sucursal online sobre el liberty tree, llevo meses sin escribir pero cuando empieze a jugar san andreas de nuevo creo que volvere a escribir, saludos amigo. Sucursal online OK, Lo haremos, pero no estare estos días, -- 22:27 28 dic 2008 (UTC) Me agrada mucho la idea. -- 14:01 30 dic 2008 (GMT) Lo siento por la tardanza, estoi de acuerdo yuvel, cuando comenzamos?---Leondark12 22:43 14 ene 2009 (UTC) UDM telo mereces felicidades!-- 03:00 3 ene 2009 (UTC) Te felicito eres el más esforzado de los candidatos anteriores, congratulations -- 17:33 3 ene 2009 (UTC) Gracias, gracias, agradezco a la academia, a mi familia y todos los demas usuarios de este wiki, yo tambien los recordare para siempre. !!!Que grandioso es este dia!!! Nota: esto me tomo por sorpresa ya que ni siquiera sabia que estaba nominado Yubel270797 00:12 10 ene 2009 (UTC)James TH 4 LifeYubel270797 00:12 10 ene 2009 (UTC) HI *Hi Yubel270797, i see your messagge on my talk, but i cant work on this rigth now beacause i have a little problems on my school, but thanks, see you. *Hola Yubel270797, vi tu mensaje en mi discusion, pero no puedo trabajar en esto porque tengo unos pequeños problemas en mi escuela, pero gracias, saludos.-- 00:48 23 ene 2009 (UTC) Me gusta tu idea Me gusta tu idea de hacer una sucursal. --DiegusjaimesMirad aquí 20:50 26 ene 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola Yubel... Mira tengo un problema con lo de tu firma... El bloqueo no me deja subir imagenes. Asi que subi las imagenes a otra pagina... Miralas: http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/2297/yubelfirmatx7.png http://img80.imageshack.us/img80/2924/yubeldiscfirmapu5.png Dime si asi estan bien... Despues guardalas en tu compu, y subelas a esta wiki... Despues yo me encargo del resto... Edito desde IP, por que el bloqueo solo me deja editar en mi discusion, pero soy mike xD... Salu2 16:21 2 feb 2009 (UTC) Mi primera firma Aqui tengo mi firma -- 19:24 2 feb 2009 (UTC) Paso para saludar Hola es para saludar y decir que cuando te conectas al msn--Y.2.J 21:54 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Premio A pesar de que perdí no te guardo rencor XD. Felicidades.-- 02:03 5 feb 2009 (UTC) Felicidades Yubel... Muy buena foto... Y felicidades por tu primer premio de Imagen destacada... -- 21:43 5 feb 2009 (UTC) Thanks friends -- 22:29 5 feb 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Yubel, he visto que subes muchas imágenes en la wiki e incluso varias de estas han llegado a ser destacas; pero he notado que nunca le pones licencia a tus imágenes, asi que te agradecería si le pusieras la licencia adecuada a cada una de las imágenes que vas subiendo a la wiki. ::Me Imagino que cuando subes una imagen a la wiki normalmente la dejas asi, la parte referente a la licencia. ::Cuando deberías elegir una de las siguientes, siempre dependiendo de donde hallas conseguido la imagen. ::Saludos -- 01:52 12 feb 2009 (UTC) Nuevo wiki Hola Yubel mira mi mensaje tiene un proposito y este es que mientras me pasaba por tu pagina vi que aparte de la saga de gta tambien te gusta la de need for speed, pues voy al echo de que envie una solicitud para crear un wiki sobre ese tema y me encantaria contar con tu apollo bueno eso es todo para respoderme ve a mi discución o en cualquiera de mis correos eliezerbustam95@hotmail.com o elburo198@gmail.com bueneo eso es todo saludos--Eli3zEr 01:31 13 feb 2009 (UTC)Eli3zEr Encuesta (Cerrada) ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer los PVD (Propuesta para Vehículos Destacados)? Si No No estoy seguro Por ahora no Perdona por mi respuesta, espero que no te enojes. Mi respuesta es no, ya que un artículo de Vehículos, en sí, es un artículo. Para eso ya está la Propuesta para Artículos Destacados. Otra cosa es Propuesta Para Misión, en el que la redacción debe ser distinta a un artículo normal, ya que trata una misión. Pero con vehículos no hay redacciones distintas a un artículo normal, a menos que quieras decir que poner un asterisco con los detalles. Además creo que serían demasadas propuestas, Propuesta para Imagen Destacada, Propuesta para Artículo Destacado, Propuesta para Misión, Vote Para Administrador, Escritor Del Mes, Propuesta para Borrado y Propuesta para Logo y posiblemente Propuesta para Historia Destacada, si es que la aceptan.-- 01:22 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Oigan, no se preocupen, solo les digo, y cualquier cosa en ese lugar puse: no estoy seguro y después, ah y ya tengo permiso de bola -- 01:31 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Puse que no estoy seguro, ya que quizás pueda servir la Propuesta. PD: en que lugar dice que tienes permiso de Bola? (tranquilo, no estoy enojado) es que no lo encontré en ningun lado.-- 02:02 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Y pues... leyendo lo que escribió Gángster Tommy la verdad yo tamopoco estoy muy seguro, para ello ya tenemos el AD... Realmente no se bién. Dejaré mi voto para cuando lo piense un poco mejor. Saludos. --Nicolas F. Chiribelo 02:10 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Lo siento amigo pero en mi opinión no estoy de acuerdo, ya que cuando empieze el concurso se que va a ser una elección subjetiva, por que de una vez nominaran al auto más rapido de todos y aún así el articulo tenga 2 líneas y ganara. Pasara lo mismo que pasa con la imagen destacada: Te metes en el juego, buscas un lugar bonito que creas que a todos les va a gustar (algunos usuarios imaduros buscan imagenes por internet) olvidandose de las maravillas del juego en lugares no tan "lindos", usas el Mod que descargaste hace 5 minutos, la subes, la nominas, esperas a que todos voten por ella y listo ganaste un lindo premio y practicamente en eso se reducira el PVD--Y.2.J 14:24 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Pensandolo bien, yo creo que si, estaría bien un PVD (no por ser el proyecto vehículos) porque no se trata de coches rapidos, eso seria una categoría. De todos modos, no creo que un art de un vehiculo llegue a ser un AD, dado que los ganadores son arts. más extensos y con mayor informacion. Asi que ese ews mi resumen. Saludos -- 15:55 19 feb 2009 (UTC) Oigan yo los entiendo, pero no solo puede ser un coche rapido, puedes poner al admiral que es bueno y Y.2.J, esto no es para insultarse aqui, trata de conocer más a Tommy y veras que se llevaran bien-- 01:42 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Leyendo los comentarios de los demás, lo único que puedo hacer es decir que no, porque en cierto modo, Y2J tiene razón: Siempre nominarán al Infernus y a la mierda con fierrazos como el Dumper o Dune. Y bueno, solo puedo reiterarle a Y2J lo que Yubel ya le dijo: Aquí no se pueden insultar a otros usuarios. Saludos.--Nicolas F. Chiribelo 02:05 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Propuesta cerrada. 7 Votos a favor, 9 Votos en Contra y 1 Voto Inseguro. Ganador: NO Imagen Destacada Me ganaron otra vez...:( pero tu si que ganaste!!!!!!!! feliz navidad felicidades-- 20:48 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Bueno, bueno, dos victorias consecutivas y no hay nada de que confiarse, algún día llegará una imagen mala y la odiaran los demás, bueno la próxima vez tendré que tomar una buena imagen para tratar de mantener mi buena racha, tengo pensado tomar: * San Fierro por la mañana * The Strip South * The Sherman Dam desde una buena vista con el Arco del Oeste al fondo *'¡¡Felicidades!!'...Mirad esto. . -- 02:45 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Concursos Mañana tienes que dar tus votos en los concursos. Recuerda que te anotaste como juez. -- 22:03 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Premio El primero en ganar uno de estos premios, que demuestran que no solo los de Rockstar tienen buenos argumentos.-- 23:24 12 mar 2009 (UTC) *NO, NO, NO y más NO. Otro maldito premio no. Todo el mundo va a empezar a hacer historias por premios, propongo que se elimine este premio sin sentido. Si alguien quiere hacer una historia, que la haga por puro placer, no por un premio. -- 23:42 12 mar 2009 (UTC) ¿¿WTF??, que rayos te pasa Claude. Se da el premio, para premiar la historia a la cual se necesita imaginacion para crearla, por eso es destacada. -- 00:02 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Bueno yo la hice por diversión, me llego a la mente eso y nacieron esos artículos, notese que tienen 4 meses esos artículos, una cosa diferente es que haga uno en un rato y lo proponga, tomese eso en cuenta -- 22:05 13 mar 2009 (UTC) ::No, no creo que vos lo hayas hecho por el premio, pero (si no me equivoco) habíamos acordado no hacer un premio para esto y para la imagen destacada... pero bueno, da igual, hagan lo que quieran. -- 23:14 13 mar 2009 (UTC) No estoy de acuerdo con este concurso ya que la gente ultimamente esta haciendo cosas solo por ganar y ahora seran las historias. Segundo quiero exponer que esta wiki es una pagina seria ahora ya parece una pagina de cuentacuentos tendre que discutir sobre estos concursos y premios. Con un usuario en especial ya que esto me tiene harto esto debe acabar ya que parece una pagina de concursos de quien hace mejores concursos en vez de una pagina de imformación, me estoy preocupando con este sitio y creanme es va a cambiar muy pronto...--Y.2.J 22:18 17 mar 2009 (UTC) PHD Me parece bien el art. 2 de tu historia. Está aceptable. Te lo digo por experiencia, mejor revisa todo antes de proponer algo. Es preferible postularlo el mes siguiente, pero postularlo decentemente, y no postularlo ya y tener que arreglar todo a los apuros. Misterix Mod es un claro ejemplo. No te enojes, pero te aseguro que dedicandole mas tiempo al art. en cosas tan insignificantes como un error de ortografía, una foto, tenes un voto a favor, y no uno en contra... Salu2 -- 02:40 18 mar 2009 (UTC) No te preocupes yo no me enojo POR NADA si ves algunos errores es tu punto de vista, seguro que si busco muy bien, vere los errores solo hay un problema: Al ser una historia, puede que algunos usuarios se pongan disgustados por el cambio que le di 14:12 18 mar 2009 (UTC) Foro Hola Kapo... Podrías ver esto??? Gracias... -- 20:33 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Bueno no soy Kapo, pero igual, cualquier informacion del foro es util. Gracias 21:20 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Premio felicidades!!!! --Mike666 Gracias, aunque no creo que me lo merezco porque también otros pueden ganar. Ejemplo: lo ganaste tres veces, no seguida, denle uno a ESTE CHICO porque también a participado bastante. Igual gracias 22:36 26 mar 2009 (UTC) ::"Premio a Yubel270797 por ganar los primeros dos imagenes destacados del 2009" Ah bueno, esto ya es el colmo. Ya se dan premios por cualquier cosa, que no hay un fuckin proyecto sin premios??? -- 22:56 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Ganador Felicidades!!! Disfrutalo xD.--Leandritodepompeya 16:49 3 abr 2009 (UTC) Atención a todo usuario de esta página que lea esto: estaré inactivo durante un mes, quizas mas o menos, asi que le no participare en muchas cosas durante todo el mes. Gracias. 12:41 4 abr 2009 (UTC) MSN Porque me desadmitiste en el MSN..??? a lo mejor no sabias quien era... mi mail es faguidobaldi@hotmail.com...Saludos...-- 16:55 14 abr 2009 (UTC) metido no te metas en cosas que no te interesan.--Juan9999 01:31 24 may 2009 (UTC)juan999923/05/0922:32 metido no te metas en cosas que no te interesan.--Juan9999 01:31 24 may 2009 (UTC)juan999923/05/0922:32 metido no te metas en cosas que no te interesan.--Juan9999 01:31 24 may 2009 (UTC)juan999923/05/0922:32 Oye, tranquilo, solo estoy preguntando para saber si alguien me puede ayudar en eso, porque en serio necesito esa ayuda, y te digo, no me gusta pelear. -- 01:33 24 may 2009 (UTC) ok en que quieres que te ayude.--Juan9999 01:35 24 may 2009 (UTC)juan999923/05/0922:35 Sabes como conseguir el paquete oculto del techo de la gasolineria de portland?, ese es el unico objeto oculto que me falta. -- 01:37 24 may 2009 (UTC) e en que gta el liberty city stories oh el III--Juan9999 01:39 24 may 2009 (UTC)juan999923/05/0922:40 Liberty City Stories -- 01:40 24 may 2009 (UTC) ah si lo se pero no me acurdo mucho ya que hace como 2 años que lo encontre bueh es algo complicado nesecitas una moto y después buscar una rampa creo que estaba a la otra calle de la gasolinera tienes que ir a la rampa con lamoto y listo estaras en el techo que te sirva .--Juan9999 01:45 24 may 2009 (UTC)juan999923/05/0922:45 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, gracias -- 01:48 24 may 2009 (UTC) ok recuerda que me debes una chau--Juan9999 01:51 24 may 2009 (UTC)juan999923/05/0922:52 Nombres descriptivos de imágenes Hola Yubel. Por lo visto llevas más tiempo que yo en esta wiki, y también es cierto que últimamente has estado inactivo. Por eso, quiero recordarte, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, que toda imagen subida en esta wiki debe tener un nombre descriptivo. La imagen que subiste para candidata a destacada tiene un nombre pobre que podría inutilizarla. Hemos decidido controlar las subidas de imágenes, y detectar aquellas que no tengan nombres descriptivos para que los usuarios que las subieron las trasladen a un mejor título. Así que te encargo, por favor, que resubas la imagen y/o le cambies el nombre. Saludos.-- 21:43 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Creo que entiendo, te refieres a que no debe tener el nombre original, ok, ya lo acomodo. Nota personal: Ufff, estos días, no he tenido tiempo de conectarme, bueno si pero no tiempo para arreglar articulos, solo verifico y arreglo, es que la preparatoria es un infierno amigo un infierno total. Gracias. -- 22:45 21 ago 2009 (UTC)